Requiem of Hell
by Arashi walker
Summary: El mundo cambia y con el tiempo las personas también solo se necesita un pequeño empujón y algo de suerte también.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni Hellsing me pertenecen, ellos perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kōta Hirano.

_Pensamientos_

"Dialogo**"**

"**Vampire**"

**Requiem**** of Hell  
>Prologo: Despertar<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Valle del fin –País del fuego - 11:23 Hrs**

El valle del fin

Hace poco más de cien años este fue el lugar donde se libró una de las batallas que cambiaron el mundo de una forma u otra. Dando un punto de inflexión para las generaciones futuras.

En aquel lugar dos de las más grandes y temidas personas en haber nacido en los últimos siglos, lucharon a muerte para poder decidir finalmente quien merecía o no gobernar en aquel pueblo llamado Konohagakure no Sato.

El líder del clan de los bosques, Senju Hashirama, el hombre que busca la paz

El líder del clan de los ojos rojos, Uchiha Madara, el hombre que busca la guerra

Ambos venerados.

Ambos Maldecidos.

Ambos hermanos jurados y amigos.

Quienes una vez lucharon por un futuro.

Ahí lucharon simplemente por el deseo de poder y dominación.

Quien solo hubo un ganador, quien volvió a su hogar como un héroe y el otro murió como villano antes los ojos del mundo, incluso de la familia mismo de este.

Senju Hashirama salió vencedor, aunque con grandes heridas cargaba, las cuales meses después finalmente serian la razón de su muerte.

Ahora

Años más tarde.

Los sucesores de ambos vuelven a luchar.

Aquel quien tiene la voluntad de Hashirama, quien lleva la energía de tranquilidad

Uzumaki Naruto

Aquel quien tiene la voluntad de Madara, cuyos ojos maldecidos por el odio.

Uchiha Sasuke

Ambos amigos

Ambos compañeros.

Y sobre todo Ambos Hermanos.

Nuevamente la historia se repite.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Sasuke!"

Ambos jóvenes gritan el uno al otro, rugiendo el nombre de su rival, embistiéndose entre ambos, con su jutsu más fuete preparado para Matar al otro.

"¡Rasengan!"

"¡Chidori!"

Debajo de la cascada, creada por la batalla de sus ancestros, ambos ataques chocan con intensidad en un rayo de luz. Cada uno tratando de superar al otro por la supremacía. El agua a su alrededor enloquecía en las ondas del choque de ambos chackras opuestos.

Electricidad Negra.

Energía Roja.

Parecidos pero iguales, se enfrentan para luego fusionarse.

En aquella ocasión ningunos de los niños se dio cuenta.

Pero ese simple choque de técnicas fue el comienzo de todo.

Rápidamente, las energías mescladas forman un capullo de energía oscura alrededor de ambos. Consumiendo la luz y sonido dentro y fuera de esta anomalía.

_-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-_

Naruto pensó desconcertado. La adrenalina y el chackra del kyuubi lo habían dejado, intento hablar pero ningún sonido salía, intento moverse pero no podía.

Solo habían atacado el uno al otro y ahora estaban envueltos en esta extraña cosa.

Aunque la visibilidad era corta vio la mirada de Sasuke.

Aun con aquellos ojos mirándolo con odio el parecía intentar llegar hasta el con el fin de matarlo y finalmente ganar los ojos quien le darían su venganza contra su hermano.

Naruto, solo observo desgarrado aquella visión.

Incluso en este momento Sasuke solo quiso matarlo.

¿¡Dónde estaba su compañero de equipo!?

Naruto intento nuevamente gritar, decirle algo que lo haría cambiar de opinión y devolverlo a la aldea.

A Sakura-Chan.

Aunque solo fueron unos segundos o tal vez solo un instante.

Tan rápido como la anomalía vino como se fue.

En un intenso chirrido Metálico. Que podía ser comparado de frotar un metal contra otro.

Todo finalmente desapareció.

**¡BOOM!**

Aquella explosión resonó en el valle del fin. Tierra y agua salió disparada con gran presión, destruyendo lo que tocaba.

Hatake Kakashi, Uno de los mejores Jounin de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato y Sensei del Equipo siete, hizo su aparición.

"¿¡Donde están Pakkun!?"Pregunto Kakashi, con preocupación.

Mientras él estaba fuera de la aldea, su equipo se terminaba finalmente de desfragmentar, siguiendo el rastro llego a la zona de la explosión que estaba seguro que se escuchó hasta la aldea

Con el ceño fruncido hablo pakkun "El rastro termina Aquí Kakashi"

No había nada, el valle del fin estaba destruido.

La explosión fue tan grande que daño la totalidad de aquel valle, un enorme cráter circular fue lo único que quedo.

Ni siquiera una ceniza o rastro de sus estudiantes.

"¡ARRRRRRGGGGG!"

En un grito primal el Hatake Rugió, un llanto triste de un shinobi que nuevamente había perdido todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo sufría.

Un dolor agonizante estaba presente en cada uno de sus nervios.

Dolor puro y simple.

No podía moverse.

No podía incluso abrir los ojos y ver el mundo a su alrededor.

Cada movimiento no fue más que empeorar su sufrimiento.

Incluso respirar fue una agonía atroz que estaba seguro que incluso Shikamaru pudiera explicar con todo su inteligencia de vago.

"¿¡Don….encontraron!?"

_-¿Eh? ¿Que fue aquello?-_

"¡O Madre… …ta!"

_-¿Quiénes están hablando?-_

"Necesitamos A…"

_-¿¡Quiénes son?!"_

Uzumaki Naruto no lo sabía.

Aquellas voces…

Sonaban como palabras pero no podía entender nada.

No podía verlos o incluso entenderlos.

No podía moverse, el dolor no se lo permitía.

Su miedo a lo desconocido floreció.

Solo para ser ahogado con el siguiente suceso.

Unas suaves manos tocaron su pecho, un cálido sentimiento lo inundo, casi podía sentir que el dolor iba disminuyendo.

_-¿Bachan?...-_

Fue su último pensamiento antes que la oscuridad lo reclamara nuevamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gales –Pasloa-80 km al oeste de Cardiff - 03:00 Hrs**

Dos siluetas observaron sentados al lado de la cama del niño rubio, observaron el cuerpo dormido del pequeño con un deje de lastima e incomodidad, Aquellas heridas fueron más allá que horrendas, muchos no sobrevivían, los adultos posiblemente morirían del puro shock con solo las heridas más fáciles de tratar.

¿Cómo un niño, que no parecía estar iniciando sus pasos en la adultez tenia semejantes daños?

No lo sabían.

Incluso se podría pensar que tenían miedo de saber la razón.

"Pobre pequeño… ¿debiste pasar por mucho verdad?"

La primer silueta hablo, su voz claramente femenina con un jede maternal, cuyas manos acariciaban el cabello del rubio con delicadeza para no despertar al joven.

"… ¿vivirá?" la segunda silueta hablo, su voz era franca y serena.

"si, este pequeño fortachón vivirá. Aunque aquella pregunta fue algo contundente Sir Fargason" señalo la mujer al hombre a su lado.

El hombre solo se rio levemente y levanto sus manos en negación "No me malinterpretes Yolanda, aunque contundente sabes que no tengo malas intenciones"

"Es por eso que estoy preocupada, el no saberlas es lo que me preocupa, que tu un soldado veterano se preocupe por uno de mis niños, es algo que poco ha sucedido a no ser que reclutas quieras" dijo tajantemente Yolanda al veterano.

El hombre con una sonrisa despreocupada nuevamente negó con las manos.

"No es que no me preocupe por los inocentes ni es que lo quiera como soldado, es simplemente que me es interesante, ¿no dijeron los médicos que no viviría esta noche?, pero míralo ahora casi todas sus heridas desaparecieron dejando solo las cicatrices como recuerdo"

"Tsk…"

Fue la única respuesta que Yolanda dio, algo en aquella frase molesto a la anciana mujer, incluso luego de tanto tiempo conociéndolo aquel viejo soldado sabía cómo sacar aquella parte que quisiera olvidar.

Peter Fargarson, Si se le pudiera describir fue un hombre de edad adulta, entrando en sus años de vejes, mayormente calvo y un pronunciado bigote blanco sobre su rostro. Una compleción fuerte para su edad, con una larga cicatriz que atraviesa desde la parte baja de su mejilla derecha atreves del puente de la nariz hasta la altura de su ojo derecho.

Un veterano de las fuerzas británicas quien fue parte del legendario SAS (Special Air Service) que aun sirve al país a la avanzada edad de 57 años aunque hoy en día como comandante de aquel sombrío grupo privado, conocido como hellsing.

"pero bueno…supongo que es un interés que tendrá que esperar" Fargason se encogió de hombros algo resignado.

Yolanda levanto la ceja en duda.

"Tengo que volver pronto, que me haya desviado para dejar aquel chico a tu cuidado ya por sí mismo fue una violación del protocolo, si sigo sin aparecer enviaran a alguien y eso sería en serio molesto, tendría que llenar muchos informes" se quejó aquel veterano y calvo comandante, con todos sus años parecía seguir odiando los protocolos y trabajo de papeleo en general.

"…gracias por traer al chico, nosotros lo cuidaremos" mostro un leve agradecimiento la anciana mujer al soldado.

"no es necesario agradecerme, no podía dejar un niño herido en medio de la carretera, aunque no pudiéramos salvar al otro chico…"

Hablo Peter Fargarson solemne mente al levantarse de la silla y caminar a la salida para detenerse en el marco de la puerta, aun sil voltearse el soldado dijo clara y serenamente.

"te lo encargo Yolanda, a ti y a la iglesia de la Violencia…ese niño es realmente interesante"

Antes de finalmente abandonar la habitación con la anciana monja y el joven que aún seguía caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Urg…"

Fue el murmullo molesto de un hombre agotado.

Aquel maldito solo nuevamente lo despertaba, no importaba que cortinas use siempre la luz que se escaba luego de pasar su ventana lograba despertarlo.

Era un asco vivir a veces en konoha.

Aunque podría ser peor.

Con los ojos finalmente abiertos, miro su habitación.

"¿Qué diablos…?"

Una habitación desconocida, parecía cómoda, pero no era la habitación de su departamento, tampoco lo era de una habitación del hospital.

Paredes blancas con un piso de madera, una puerta de madera pintada de blanco, una pequeña cómoda a un lado de la habitación, una gran ventana con cortinas carmesí y un techo color celeste que fue lo que lo identifico claramente como una habitación que no podía ser de un hospital.

Todas las habitaciones del hospital eran parecidas, sus techos eran blancos y monótonos.

Él lo sabía.

En su niñez muchas veces paso a veces días por culpa del manejo equivocado de kunai o por entrenar mal taijutsu.

Cuyas visitas se incrementaron ahora que Bachan se volvió Godaime Hokage.

"¿¡Donde estoy!?"

Fue solo unos instantes pero finalmente se acordó.

Sasuke…

Estaban luchando cuando…

Cuando…

Ese destello de luz rarito apareció.

Entones las Voces…

¡Voces!

¿Lo habían atrapado?

¿¡Eran sirvientes del bastardo de orochimaru!?

¿¡Si fue capturado, donde estaba Sasuke!?

**RRRRIIIPPPPPP**

El sonido de la puerta crujiente abriéndose detuvo los pensamientos del rubio.

Alguien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba.

En un segundo Naruto se levantó de la cama, con el cuerpo tenso se preparó para dar pelea a quien entrara por la puerta.

¡Él era Uzumaki Naruto!

¡Quien se convertirá en Hokage!

El bastardo serpiente no se lo impediría y mucho menos uno de sus subordinados.

Con el puño empuñado y su mirada fija en la puerta.

Su piernas aunque torpes, ya dispuesta a dar carga.

**RIIIIPP. **

El crujido finalmente seso y quien estaba detrás sorprendió tanto al rubio que casi parecían salirse sus ojos de su cara por lo grandes que se pusieron.

"¿eh?"

Una niña

Una chica sería una forma de expresarlo mejor. Una hermosa chica…

Ella parecía de su edad, con el cabello azuloso como el cielo, con ojos azulosos del mismo color que se encontraban aguardados por gafas circulares, una tez blanca casi pálida, un rostro algo redondo.

Su vestimenta era simple, era un largo vestido blanco, con una chaqueta rosa abierta encima y sin menos una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida, la chica lo miro unos segundos con una expresión confundida antes de que una sonrisa de felicidad areciera en su rostro y exclamara.

"¡ces éveillé!"

…

…

…

…

"¿hah?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diccionario: **

ces éveillé significa "Estas Despierto" en francés

(Una frase tan bien hecha, como el traductor de google puede hacer)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

**A decir verdad este capítulo es mucho más largo, pero considere que hasta este punto sería bueno como prólogo, la otra parte de los 10k (8k creo) los separe como otro episodio.**

**Pues luego de pasar el último mes tanto encerrado en el estudio de trabajos y exámenes universitarios pensé que sería necesario al menos subir algo para decir…oigan no estoy muerto.**

**Esto es lo que sucede cuando tus maestro de la Universidad, dejan pasar todo el semestre sin trabajos ni pruebas para dejártelo todo en los últimos 3 meses del año.**

**Cabrones**

**PD: se subirán imágenes de ciertos personajes al perfil de autor, como señalización de cómo se ven los personajes o al menos mostrar quienes rayos son.**

**PDD: El titulo del fic, aun esta en proceso podría llegar a cambiar...realmente soy malo para los nombres**

**PDDD: Este fic es harem, pero solo saldrán dos (Seras y secreto)(no quiero dar el nombre aun)**

**Agradecimientos a Kachorro por nuevamente ser un buen amigo y beta reader.**

**(Muy Buen autor, recomendado)**

**Se despide.**

**Arashi Walker**

**Save Complete**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de auto: descargo la responsabilidad de escritura de este fic, ni naruto, ni Hellsing me pertenecen, ellos perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kōta Hirano.

_Pensamientos_

"Dialogo**"**

"**Vampire**"

**Requiem of Hell  
>donde suenan las campanas parte 1<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"….420…430…440…"

Sus brazos ardían.

El sudor caí contra el pastizal.

Su camisa naranja pegándose contra su piel.

Su respiración entrecortada.

"498…499…500…"

Con un esfuerzo final finalmente cayó agotado contra el suelo. Las flexiones lo dejaron agotado pero cumplió finalmente el número meta.

"haaa…haaa…haaa"

Su voz jadeante mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Con el paso del tiempo, aún continúa entrenando.

Parte de su mente le preguntaba de ¿porque?

No lo sabía, solo le decía entrena.

Tal vez…solo tal vez…una parte de su mente aún cree que pudiera regresar.

El día de hoy…le hacia recordar….

El cielo Estaba calmado

Su belleza estática y subestimada.

Su característico color azul brillaba a más no poder con la luz del sol.

Pocas nubes lo cubrían, moviéndose con lentitud con el viento.

La temperatura era perfecta, no hubo mucho calor ni mucho frio.

**FIZZZ**

Una ligera briza trayendo consigo, roció de la mañana, una refrescante briza que relajaba sus músculos y mente.

Era calmante e hipnotizaste.

Fue un buen día de verano

Sin embargo regalo también un deje de nostalgia.

"ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

Este hermoso ambiente me recordó mi antiguo hogar, Konohagakure no sato, una gran aldea ubicada en Hi no kuni, un país cuya mayor característica era ser el país con el mejor clima en todas las naciones elementales.

Siempre manteniendo un clima hermoso como la primavera incluso en invierno.

Hoy en día, era como un día en Konohagakure no sato.

**FIZZZ**

Otra briza fue sentida por mi piel, fue una buena sensación, parecía llevarse mis males solo con su toque.

Un año y nueve meses y diez días

En casi estos dos años fue el que llegue a este lugar.

No puedo llamarlo hogar, puesto que mi corazón seguía en mi aldea.

Pero no puedo negar que es un hermoso sitio con gente divertida.

Cerrando los ojos, tirado en la hierba sintiendo la tierra en mi espalda disfruto la sensación, mientras mi mente vagaba.

Sakura-chan…

Kakashi-sensei…

Baa-chan…

Ero-sennin…

Debo de estar preocupándolos mucho verdad, de seguro me deben de estar buscando aun.

Los extraño…

"…Hm"

No pude evitarlo una amarga sonrisa escapa, de mis labios, puede haber pasado el tiempo pero mis sentimientos se sienten como el primer día.

De seguro si el bastardo de Sasuke lo viera, se burlaría o lo haría si aún siguiera con vida.

Maldito desgraciado, tanto fue tu búsqueda de poder ¿que fuiste tan lejos como para morir por él?

Mientras que ciertamente Naruto Sobrevivió al viaje.

Por otra parte Uchiha Sasuke no lo logro.

El viaje a este mundo fue demasiado para su cuerpo. De hecho fue demasiado para el cuerpo de ambos, el suyo según dijeron estuvo en un estado similar pero continuamente regenerándose, cubriendo con rapidez la heridas más crueles, lo cual le había salvado la vida.

El bastardo no contaba con una alta regeneración y por ello murió casi al instante.

Su cuerpo habría sido reventado desde adentro hacia afuera, los huesos fueron hecho polvo y los músculos desgarrados casi en su totalidad dejando poco para reconocer.

Cuando lo vio lloro y vomito antes la visión de su amigo Desgarrado, dejando atrás solo restos irreconocibles.

Fueron varios meses hasta que finalmente pudo superarlo.

La gente sigue preguntando como dos niños pudieron obtener aquellas heridas o ¿cómo pudo el sobrevivir aquello?

El jamás dio una respuesta directa, hubo una persona a quien se lo dijo y casi lo mete a un manicomio.

Con el paso del tiempo finalmente comprendió algo, que ignoro mucho tiempo desde que llego a este mundo.

La culpa de todo era de sasuke, no había duda...

…Bastardo…

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?"

Aquella suave voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, abriendo los ojos la vi a la dueña de aquellas palabras.

Incluso luego de casi dos años ella seguía tan atentan con él, yendo tan lejos como para aprender su idioma y enseñándole el suyo como el mundo que ahora vivía.

En este largo tiempo ella no había cambiado mucho, su cabello azul era más largo y había crecido varios centímetros, sus gafas redondas posadas sobre su rostro de porcelana, su cuerpo está aún en desarrollo, pero las líneas de su figura era ya más notorias, a los catorce años esta chica realmente había crecido para convertirse en una bella joven.

"Elesia-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No te vi en tu habitación, así que supuso que te habías escapado de nuevo a entrenar"

"¿hay alguna razón por la cual me buscabas?"

"¿Se te olvido?, hoy tenías que ayudarme con las compras."

Ah…

Ahora que recordaba…

Era cierto, él lo había prometido hace un par de semanas, durante la cena.

Había esperado que ella lo olvidara pero parecía ser que no, su memoria realmente le sorprendía a veces. Memoria eidética era algo increíble si piensas en ello.

También conocida como memoria fotográfica o memoria absoluta, era la capacidad de recordar cualquier sonido e imagen a un nivel diferente, casi como haber sacado una fotografía que nunca se borra de tu mente.

Pensar en ello, lo deja un poco celoso, seguro que aquello le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas en la academia.

¡Hubiera sido el más listo!

Desgraciadamente no fue así y fue el dobe de su generación.

"lo recuerdo, no necesitas venir por mi sabes." Murmuro Naruto levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa. "Por cierto, ¿ya despertó la vieja bruja?"

"No la llames así, te golpeara si te escucha"

"si ella me llama mocoso enano, yo la llamo vieja bruja" sentencio Naruto

Elesia suspiro "Nunca entenderé la relación de ambos"

"¡Yolanda se lo busco!, siempre riéndose de mí, es molesto."

**POW**

"¡Ouch!"

"Es mayor, trátala con respeto Naruto-kun"

Incluso luego de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza, aquella chica sigue actuando con serenidad, como si nada obviara ocurrido simplemente se voltea y comienza a caminar.

"Vámonos"

Una orden, aquello más que un pedido fue una orden.

Elesia-chan simplemente camino sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás mientras pronuncio la orden o mirarlo para comprobar que el la siguiera.

Ella simplemente ignoro completamente su olor o presencia luego del entrenamiento y camino ordenándole caminar a su lado.

"tsk"

Un chasquido de mis dientes es mi única respuesta mientras camino hacia ella hasta finalmente caminar a su lado por el pastizal.

Aquella chica fue su primera amiga y una de las personas más cercanas que ha conocido. Una chica que la ayudo cuando lo necesito y enseño cuando no sabía nada.

Una actitud linda y una actitud fiera.

Las dos caras de una moneda.

Ambas son Elesia.

Una extraña chica…

…Que no la cambiaría por nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasloe una pequeña ciudad en medio de la nada ubicada, en el país de Gales, una nación dentro del poder del Reino unido.

Mientras que la ciudad era pequeña y algo apartada de las grandes ciudades, fue un sitio bastante tradicional, conservando las calles y hogares de épocas antiguas, dando un cierto lujo para los habitantes por ser capaz de vivir en un hermoso sitio.

Una ilusión de épocas de antaño, que dejo tiempos cuya belleza olvidada, solo percibida para que los que se tomen su tiempo para apreciarlo. Cuya principal producción era la venta y siembra agrícola. Dio lugar un pequeño pedacito de cielo.

Sin embardo el cielo incluso viene con fallos. La ilusión supera a veces la realidad. Muchos de los habitantes, inmerso en el pensamiento tradicional, han rechazado continuamente los avances del hombre, dificultando varios trabajos y desarrollo de la ciudad.

"Son unos tontos…" murmuro Elesia mirando las calles.

Hubo muchas personas haciendo las compras en los mercados, el bullicio de los vendedores y compradores resonaba por todos lados. Aun con ellos alejándose en cada paso sus voces y gritos se escuchaba con claridad.

"Al menos tenemos todo" Dijo Naruto cargando varias bolsas dejándole apenas espacio para ver.

"¡no los apoyes!, entiendo que ellos quieran ser tradicionales pero… ¡De seguir así quedaremos en la edad de piedra!"

Naruto negó con la cabeza o lo que podría ser se cabeza "mientras que ser tradicional a veces es malo, este tipo de pensamiento ha conservado un hermoso lugar"

"Si, pero no es razón para evitar el progreso, ni siquiera hay teléfonos públicos o bomberos en toda la ciudad, cualquier emergencia ellos solo la ignoran"

La voz de Elesia estuvo cargada de resentimiento.

Para una chica tener ese tono de voz, dejo a la imaginación sus razones, el resentimiento como el odio no nace de la nada, se crea con el tiempo y las personas.

"Elesia-chan…"

Conocía su pasado, la razón detrás de aquellas oscuras palabras llenas de odio, la razón detrás de aquel horrible sentimiento que atormenta a la chica de cabello azul.

Y sobre todo lo entendía.

Hubo un momento que el mismo sintió aquel resentimiento contra konoha, las miradas de odio, las palabras de los otros habitantes desde pequeños hasta adultos ancianos.

Los continuos secretos.

Si

Podía ser sorprendente si alguien que lo conozca lo escucharan decirlo. Pero hubo un momento que odio Konoha durante su infancia.

Un momento que simplemente tuvo el deseo de quemarlo todo y reír mientras sucedía.

Aquel sentimiento casi floreció luego de fallar su tercer intento en la academia. Las risas de los padres y los profesores de otras clases mientras él se balanceaba en aquel viejo juego fuera de la academia luego de ser el único que fallo de su clase.

Pero fue Iruka-Sensei quien lo salvo de aquella oscuridad y le dio la oportunidad de hacer buenos amigos y lazos que aún lejos viven en su mente con un brillo que jamás olvidara.

Ahora alguien parecido estaba a su lado pero no supo cómo responderle.

"Elesia-chan ellos no…"

"¡No lo digas!" elevo su voz la joven de cabello azul deteniéndose.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente, las voces a lo lejos finalmente parecían simples susurros quedanso solo las suyas para ser escuchadas por ellos.

Naruto se detuvo y miro a la joven con lastima, la chica detenida a mediado de la calle estrujando los puños con fuerza y la mirada en el suelo.

"mira…yo…"

"por favor…no, solo no…"

Naruto se mordió el labio con firmeza, las palabras murieron en su boca, lo de antes no fue una orden o un favor, fue una súplica.

Ella misma sabía que la ciudad no fue el causante de aquel incidente, pero ella necesitaba apegarse a algo para culpar. De no ser así, todo el peso de la culpa caería sobre ella y aquello sería algo que no podría suportar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos quiso decir algo en la larga camina de cuarenta minutos hasta finalmente llegar a la iglesia de la violencia.

Una pequeña iglesia ubicada casi a los límites del final de la ciudad, lo interesante de este lugar que además de iglesia servía como orfanato, un lugar creado a fines de la primera guerra mundial con el fin de usarse como punto de control para esconder armas para su posterior contrabando. Sin embargo a mediados de la segunda guerra mundial fue utilizada como un lugar que sirvió para los hijos de soldados dejados atrás o para las mujeres quedadas viudas por culpa de la guerra.

Adquiriendo con su historia y usos en los dos conflictos más grandes de este mundo su nombre como la iglesia nacida de la violenta guerra y la sangre.

La iglesia de la violencia.

Moviendo la perilla y un ligero empujón la puerta de caoba se abrió.

POW

"¡Gah!"

KUH

Una patada de un ser desconocido fue la bienvenida apunas abrió la puerta. Unos dos metros fue enviado en el aire antes de finalmente impactar en el suelo.

"¿¡otra vez!?" grito resignada Elesia al joven que voló con una patada en el rostro.

"JAJAJAJAJA, ¡realmente te has hecho lento mocoso!"

Palabras estridentes de una persona estridente.

"¡Itai!, ¿¡Por qué diablos me golpeas!? ¡Vieja Loca!"

"¡A quien llamas vieja, enano!"

"¿¡ENANO!?"

**POW**

**PAW**

Una pelea entre aquellos dos rivales comienza

Uzumaki Naruto un joven, que apenas creció uno centímetros desde que fue traído a la iglesia de la violencia, su altura se convirtió en un punto sensible, muchos que lo habían llegado a conocer debían de tener cuidado por decir aquella palabra o un remolino de violencia pura tomara el lugar del joven. Algo bajo para su edad, cuyos ojos azules imitaron el color del cielo, una cabellera dorada y puntiaguda sobre su cabeza tan larga que le llego hasta el cuello, una camisa naranja y unos pantalones negro haciendo fuego sobre su cuerpo, zapatos negros cubrieron sus pies y finalmente una cadena de plata afirmando un raro cristal verde de origen desconocido alrededor de su cuello.

La mujer, una anciana en sus últimos años que podría ser uno de los casos más raros de envejecimiento puesto que ella se movía con la velocidad y gracia de una gacela, un parche negro cubría su ojo derecho al igual que un pirata, utilizando un traje de monja estándar de cualquier iglesia y un crucifico de oro rodeando su cuello, su nombre era Yolanda la actual monja y dueña de la iglesia de la violencia.

Entre los dos…

**POW**

**PAW**

**POW**

Golpes vienen y van con gran velocidad que podría pensarse que es una escena de alguna película de kung-fu

Para muchos que vieran semejante show sería algo tan raro como para salir en revistas o noticieros de los diarios.

Para la joven aquella visión desgraciadamente fue un hecho cotidiano

Un hecho tan cotidiano que casi atravesó los puntos de la monotonía haciéndola casi llorar de resignación.

Aunque un hecho fue sorprende, ella lo admitía.

Es realmente sorprendente que una mujer mayor pueda pelear a este punto contra un joven aun en sus años de juventud y lo curioso es que este ganando.

"¿¡te rindes!?" afirmando a Naruto en una llave de lucha.

"¡Jamas! Fue la respuesta del rubio mientras trataba de salir de la llave "¡te aseguro que me vengare de esto anciana!"

"OHO…ya veo…¡entonces sin clemencia!"

**CRACK**

"¡Mi brazo!"

Un grito estridente viene del rubio con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos afirmando su brazo puesto en un Angulo que no podía ser el correcto, pero aun un toque de llamas está en sus ojos.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Te lastime tan mal que quieres llorar?" dijo Yolanda en tono burlón

Naruto se apretó los diente antes de saltar nuevamente contra Yolanda.

La pelea continuo nuevamente.

"Sigh…"

Elesia Solo suspiro resignada mientras los gritos y golpes se hacían más sonoros.

Ella tendría que limpiar los daños y prestar ayuda médica a las heridas que estos dos se causen el uno al otro.

Otra vez.

Poco sabía que la pelea se alargó hasta uno molesto veinte minutos antes que finalmente ambos lados cayeran heridos y agotados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡HAAAAA!"

Un grito estridente se escuchó en los callejones de la ciudad, el grito cargo consigo terror absoluto.

**SPLASH**

La sangre cayo contra las paredes y suelo a gran presión.

El grito de terror fue silenciado en un instante, su depredador llego a su presa y lo cazo, con un movimiento de las manos la cabeza de la Víctima fue separada del cuerpo.

No fue la primera ni la última.

Un cadáver cayó al suelo.

Juntándose con los demás.

Un pequeño mar de cuerpos se creó.

"…**jejejeje….¡JAJAJAJAA!"**

_Una risa._

_Una canción de alegría canto desde el corazón del cazador, con la última presa muerta cumplió su labor._

_Pero aun no era suficiente._

_Puesto que la canción siguió_

_Una euforia atravesó su cuerpo mientras lo arqueaba con la risa haciéndose más fuerte. La sangre de otra pobre alma se esparció mientras salía de su cuerpo, juntándose con las demás creando un charco de líquido carmesí._

_Una luna fue reflejada._

_Una noche despejada._

_Teñida de rojo._

_Una luna roja que preside a la muerte como un mensaje._

_La noche es joven y las muertes insuficientes._

_Que aquella noche._

_La luna se tiñe de Rojo un millar de veces más._

_Amigos míos…_

_Demos rienda suelta a la masacre._

_Porque aún no es suficiente._

_Jamas lo es_

_Ni lo será_

**GRRRRRR**

_Gruñidos nacieron_

_Cuerpos levantados._

_Almas devoradas y esparcidas_

_Cuyos cuerpos muertos volvieron a nacer._

**GGGRRRRRRRR**

_Finalmente este el primer acto está completo._

_Pero la obra continua…_

_La canción se detuvo pero la felicidad persistió con un suave susurro…_

"**bienvenidos al mundo…mis ghouls"**

_El segundo acto comenzó_

_No lloren amigos míos_

_Puesto que este obra solo acaba de comenzar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CANG **

**CANG **

**CANG**

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron.

Su sonido escuchado en toda la ciudad.

La señal de que indico la hora…

Media noche fue su señal.

Esto fue como cualquier otro dia.

Sin embargo no puedo evitarlo.

Un horrible escalofrió atraviesa mi espalda y pensamientos.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal.

"¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?"

Fue la pregunta en voz baja de Elesia preocupada sentada a su lado izquierdo en la mesa.

Ella me mira con atención, se podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos cubiertos por sus gafas.

Todos los residentes de la iglesia sentado cenando, celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los niños que no puede hacer más que sonreír alegre y algo avergonzado de latencion que se le celebraba.

27 vidas festejan felices un año más de vida de uno de los más pequeños.

El nombre del afortunado es Gareth Henderson un niño que acaba de cumplir diez años.

Rodeado de amigos y gente que era tan cercana que podían calficiar como familia.

Los niños sentados cerca uno de otro dan su alegría a Gareth, mientras que los adultos de pie rodean la mesa con aplausos y risas.

Sonrisas y bromas

Risas y aplausos

Todo el mundo está contento y despreocupado.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que algo está mal.

**BA-DUM**

**BA-DUM**

Disimuladamente, pongo una mano sobre mi pecho quien a este punto ya está doliendo.

Una ligera capa de sudor cae por mi rostro, casi imperceptible.

Mi corazón late como loco y desconozco la razón.

Hubo un extraño sentimiento que lo ahogaba…

Aquella imagen de alegría inocente frente a mis ojos.

Por alguna razón…

Algo le decía…

Que esta noche sería la última que la vería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omake: Orange Fucker

"mmm…"

Naruto estuvo aburrido.

Sentado en la hierba debajo de un enorme árbol, mirando a los soldados entrenar.

Fue un día lento en la mansión hellsing.

El capitán no pudo evitarlo.

Walter e integran estaban en una reunión con los otros miembros de los caballeros protestantes en Londres.

Alucard…quien sabe dónde estaba aquel bastardo, tal vez mordiendo a alguien, probablemente a alguna rubia sexy de enormes pechos para convertirá en vampiro.

Y su antiguo Equipo en alguna misión secreta.

"¡Demonios!, ¡Estoy aburrido!"

"¿¡Acaso no hay nada que hacer en esta maldita mansión!?" grito naruto frustrado mientras sacudía su cabello furiosamente con sus manos.

¿¡Donde estaba el maldito sacerdote!?

Hace casi 4 misiones que no pelean.

Maldito Sacerdote, tú y tu iglesia.

Espera…

¡!

Fue solo un momento.

Como una luz que entra por la ventana del joven.

Una idea apareció en su mente.

"Si… ¡SI!...Aquello funcionara…jejejeje….¡Wajajajajaja!"

Sin notarlo su risa puso nervioso a los soldados que solo comenzaron alejarse lentamente del antiguo humano asustados por su cordura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Querido regente.  
>Te escribo esta carta para informarte de tu pronto deceso.<br>Si preguntas cada cuento llegaran estas cartas, es para provocar el mayor miedo posible.  
>Es como hornear un pastel, el cual procede a tener sexo con él.<em>

_¡Como oyes me jodere al pastel del miedo!_

_PD: Bendito sea el Ramen._

_PDD: Sígueme en TheOrangeFucker_

_Sinceramente Naruto_

…

"¡PERO QUE MIER-!

El grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el Italia, las madres taparon los oídos de sus hijos, los hombres solo rieron, las ancianas llamaron al autor del grito pero que Sabandija

Dos días más tardes el papa fue criticada horriblemente por su lenguaje obsceno

Naruto descubrió una forma de no aburrirse tan seguido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glosario con Arashi-sensei

**Itai**: duele o en el término argo. OUCH.

**Ittai**: Rayos, mostrar inconformidad a algo (según yahoo)

**Bachan**: abuela

**Konohagakure no sato**: literalmente aldea oculta entre las hojas

**Chan**: se añade después del nombre de personas más jóvenes que tú, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares (hermana menor, hermano menor, primos menores etc.) y niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas.

**Sensei**; significa maestro, se le puede decir a la persona que te enseña arte marcial, al profesor de la escuela.

**Kun**: se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos. (Si eres mujer no uses este sufijo con hombres mayores que tu)

Arigato Arashi-Sensei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

**Empezamos el N/A nuevamente les habla Arashi Walker, el único sujeto capas de caminar entre las tormentas…aunque jamás he visto una…olvídenlo.**

**Como verán este episodio se usó unos datos importantes.**

**¿Primero que nada el nombre y la ciudad que les hablo alguno puede identificarla?, les daré una galleta de Kachorro, no le digan que le robe una o el me mata.**

**¿Segunda pregunta, la iglesia de la violencia, creo que es claro su anime de origen, di muchas pistas?**

**El Omake fue una parodia de la parodia, uno no muy bueno pero realmente no pude contenerme.**

**¿Les gusto, lo odiaron? Díganme su opinión.**

**Agradecimientos para Kachorro, siempre un beta-Reader dispuesto, **

**A decir verdad a veces soy el beta-Reader de él o hablamos de ideas para fics entre ambos.**

**Realmente hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurre.**

**Buen Compa.**

**Como sea, nuevamente agradezco los fav o follow y sobre todo los comentarios.**

**alex012**

**Tu opinión fue escuchada y agradecida amigo mío.**

**Si se preguntan el siguiente fic que hare, será uno de NarutoXSao y creo que subiré una idea como prólogo para un NarutoXbleach, que deje por ahí.**

**Tengo tantas ideas, buenas, malas o simplemente CRACKS**

**Como sea.**

**Se despide Nuevamente**

**Arashi Walker**

**Save complete**

**(Dejo en negrita para que me lean :D)**

**(Que no los pille Anderson)**


End file.
